


Time for a 'Cheeks' project

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Lambert/Ratliff/Bell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheeks needs to build up some karma points and helps a down and out twink.　</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15

Brad moved his phone over to the other ear. “I know, Caris but…no, no see, I am right about these things." The hand not holding onto the phone was motioning in the air to no one in particular. “My karma is way way off. So it’s time for an overhaul. Oh yes, you know exactly what that means. Time for a 'Cheeks' project.” The laugh he gave off was borderline cute yet creepy.

Stopping in front of starbucks he was about to enter when the strum of a guitar caught his attention. There, sitting up against a news paper machine was a tiny boy. He looked like he had not taken a shower in a few days and that was being totes kind. His facial hair was grown and in weird patches along his jaw. Not like Brad’s which was perfect always. His clothes where some kind of metal band roadie rejects. This boy needed help and therefore became his pet project. Would not be the first time Brad took a boy, transformed him and sent him back out into the world cleaner, better and with more hope for the future. You know all that empowering stuff. Sprinkle a little glitter on it and poof, all done. “I have found the perfect one. Call me later.” Clicking his phone shut he walked over to the boy strumming out some song that Brad didn’t recognize. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some change and tossed it into the cup by the boy’s feet. “Not bad. So Mr. 'took a wrong turn in life', you have a name?”

The hands on the guitar stilled. Took a moment to wonder if this guy was indeed for real or just an asshole. Not having the strength or willpower to fight, he gave in. Besides, it was just his name. “Tommy.”

Brad stood with one hand on his hip. “Well Tommy boy, it is your lucky day. I, Cheeks, am going to transform you so this…” Motioning with his finger all around the other's body, “will be a thing of the past. So come along, lots to do and I am a busy man.”

Not moving a muscle now, Tommy was sure this guy was a wacko. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re going on about nor do I care.” Moving to stand he grabbed up the cup. Having been used one too many times the cup folded up nicely to fit into his pocket. At least tonight he wasn’t going to go hungry. Taco bell, here he comes.

“I don’t think you understand at all. I am offering to help you. No more playing on the streets. I have friends in high places. You know, in music.” Not to boast well maybe just a little. “And I have a huge shower. You can shave and become a bit more human. I will even give you food.”

Taking one step forward and stopping this Cheeks guy who was saying all the right things. A shower and food, but most importantly if he knew someone that could help him go somewhere with his music, he really couldn’t pass it up. But nothing was ever so simple. “Okay, so say I do go with you, you need to realize that I don’t fuck guys. I’m not going help you deliver drugs or any stolen goods. Fuck, I’m not going to help you break the law what so ever. I’m not a violent guy but if I have to defend myself, I will.”

“So testy. You remind me of my ex.” Laughing it off he hooked his arm with Tommy’s and started to lead the way back to his car. “First things first, you need a shower.”

Making it back to his place the ride was completely silent, from Tommy’s side anyways. He was still pretty guarded about the whole thing. No one ever did something like this. Something so nice. The world today was all about taking. It was something he lived with everyday. But soon he was standing in some random guys bathroom, door locked of course, with fresh clothing on the counter. A brand new razor to use. A shower for him to enjoy. All this while the guy said he would make some lunch. This Cheeks guy better thank his lucky stars that Tommy wasn’t psycho and he didn’t steal. Otherwise he could have a field day.

Cheeks looked in the cupboard. Everything seemed so involved to make. So instead he ordered up a pizza. While he waited Brad figured boasting a little about his project wouldn’t hurt his new found karma that much. Besides he did say he knew people in music and the biggest one happened to be his ex, Adam.

\---

Rereading the sentence over again to himself, it just wasn’t coming out right. Not how he had pictured in his head. Sure Adam knew writing music was hard work but this was ridiculous. Hearing his phone buzz away in his pocket he welcomed the distraction, though Adam did wish it was someone else on the other line. “Yes Brad?”

“So testy.” Rolling his eyes he wasn’t going to allow Mr. grumpy pants to ruin his mood. “I took on another project today.”

“Another video?” Not that they weren’t good for a little chuckle but he couldn’t believe people where buying the DVD’s.

“Not that kind of project, silly. My pet project. You should really see him. Just your type, really. Well, once he’s all cleaned and…”

This drew in Adam’s attention. He took the notepad he had been writing on and tossed it onto the table. “You let a stranger in your house? Again?” There was stupid and then there was careless. Brad was batting a thousand. “Make sure this one doesn’t try to steal the art off the walls like the last one.” Standing up he patted his pockets, groaning when he didn’t feel his car keys.

“No, he is much nicer than the last one. Thought I was going to make him my bitch or drug pusher. It’s almost cute.” His voice went up a level on the last word. “Besides if you think I am in so much danger, then why don’t you come over and see for yourself that I have it all under control.”

“I plan to.” Adam hung up the phone as he entered his closet. Digging in various jacket pockets till he found them, Adam was heading for the door.

“Goodbye to you, too.” Sticking out his tongue a bit he closed his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Traffic was horrible. Adam arrived twenty minutes later then what he normally would. Knocking on Brad’s door, he put on the display of being tougher then he actually was. Just in case.

As Brad opened the door he put a hand to Adam’s chest stopping him. “Hold it right there. I see what you’re doing. Don’t scare him. He’s like a feisty kitten.”

“I don’t care what he is.” Moving around the other easily, he entered the house searching for this ‘kitten’ Brad was being far too nice too. Entering the kitchen, he saw the back of the guy first. Seemed the boy was inhaling the food in front of him. He was small, arms covered in tattoos and his hair was in desperate need of a trim.

Feeling the eyes on him, Tommy turned around at this new guy. Brad was small so if there was trouble he felt confident enough to handle it. But this new guy was bigger. Swallowing the pizza in his mouth, he said nothing.

The second their eyes met Adam almost lost his tough guy image. He was beyond beautiful and those warm brown eyes felt as though they were pulling him in closer. There was a dab of pizza sauce on the side of the guy’s mouth, making him appear that much cuter. The clothing he was wearing, that clearly belonged to Brad, did not suit him at all. But Adam’s heart did not reach his brain quick enough. “Are you on drugs?”

“Fuck you.” Wiping the corner of his mouth to clean it, Tommy then crossed his arms over his chest. Whoever this guy was he clearly was not a fan.

“Damnit, Adam I am an inch away from calling your mother and letting her know how rude you where to my guest.” Brad moved between the two. Not that he thought a fight would happen but tensions where running high. “Tommy this is Adam. Adam is afraid you are going to kill me in my sleep, and he also does music. So if you can handle him then I guess you can handle anyone in the business.”

The look on Tommy’s face screamed out the word 'fuck'. Way to go and ruin your chance at being something. But he couldn’t bring himself to say he was sorry either.

“So this is going well.” Brad looked from one man to the other. “Pizza?” He offered to Adam who shook his head no in response.

Figuring this was a good time to make his exit, Tommy took a few steps forward to Brad. “Thanks for the food and all. I’m just going to grab my guitar and leave.”

“But you can’t!” Brad pouted, actually pouted. “Adam, I am blaming you for this. Tommy you have to stay or I was going to call my friend to come over and do your hair. Honey, your roots should not be showing that much. It’s beyond trashy looking. Besides…” He went to whisper but was loud enough for the other to hear. “Adam is just has IMS. Really give him a few days, and he will cuddle right up to you like a big furry bear.”

“I do not have IMS.” Adam knew exactly what it was, too. Male PMS and since it became a documented thing, Brad always seemed to tell Adam that he was suffering with it. “Look Tommy, I have nothing against you. But Brad can be rather stupid at times so I’m here to make sure he’s okay.”

“I don’t do drugs.”

Now Adam started to feel just a small amount of guilt. “Forgive me but I had to be sure.”

\---

The rest of the evening carried on with no more outbursts. Brad had made arrangements for a friend to come over the next day to fix Tommy up more. To document his project Brad pulled out the camera and filmed random things such as Tommy playing the guitar for them - which Adam fully enjoyed- and Adam going a little pink in the cheeks when Tommy asked what a 'glambulge' was.

Growing late in the evening Tommy stood up from the couch, stretching his back a bit. “So you want me to sleep here or…”

“The guest room is the last door on the right. Go on and get some rest. I’ll be there in a moment to tuck you in.” Winking and joking, he saw the slightly panicked look on Tommy’s face as the boy turned and almost sprinted down the hall to get to the room and lock the door.

“I should have known.” Adam checked his watch. “If anyone needed protecting here it is him. Tommy doesn’t even seem gay and here you are, practically ready to molest him.”

“It’s how I got you and you know my gaydar is never wrong. That boy is as gay as I am. He just hides it better. In any case, isn’t he totes cute?”

For a second Adam contemplated on lying. But Brad had radar for that too. “Yes, he is.” Standing up now, he was ready to leave, content in the knowledge that Brad would be safe. “Good luck with your project.”

“Your coming back tomorrow right? You totes have to. He’s getting the rest of the makeover.” Brad stood up too, moving close to Adam. “And let’s face it I, know you are dying to see him all pretty.”

A sigh came out of Adam’s mouth as he moved around the other and towards the front door. It was his way of saying ‘fuck you for being right’ without the embarrassment of actually saying it. Closing the front door behind him, Adam knew he was already in trouble.

Once alone, Brad put his hands together to make a heart shape. “Matchmaker.” It came out rather cheery and bright. This was going to earn him major karma points.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a busy one. Adam woke Brad up by coming over at the ungodly hour of 11am. So, said rocker was put on coffee detail. Brad stood and watched. “Somebody is all dressed up today.” A little teasing but it was true. Adam was looking hot.

Tommy unlocked the door to the room only when he got a whiff of the coffee. Walking like a zombie, he headed to the kitchen mumbling something about a cup, though the words where hard to understand.

After a cup Brad felt more human. Or at least less bitchy. The door bell rang and he moved to answer it. “Caris! You look good, gurl!” The two air kissed each other’s cheeks. Standing aside so she could enter the house, there was a quick playful swat to her ass.

Caris looked amazing in her rocker chic outfit. A Marilyn Manson shirt with ripped up pants and converse shoes. Her brown hair was put up in a pony tail giving more attention to her face and her stunning brown eyes. With her was a bag full of hair and makeup products. Putting the bag down, she approached Adam to give the man a big hug. Being so much taller Adam had to hunch a bit. “So good to see you. Been a while.”

“Caris, this is Tommy.” Brad put his arm around the boy. “As you can see he is hiding his sexy cute kitten side under this mass of hair. So I need you to work your magic on him and make him irresistible again.”

Looking uncomfortable as hell, Tommy kept his eyes on his feet. He wasn’t sure he could ever get used to people talking about him in such a way.

“So go.” Brad gave Tommy a gentle push towards the bathroom. “And don’t worry too much. She doesn’t bite, only nibbles.”

Bringing along a chair for Tommy to sit in, she placed a towel around his shoulders to catch the loose hairs. “You trust me right?” Saying this, as she pulled out a trimmer from her bag.

Not that he had much choice and it sure couldn’t get much worse he gave her a nod. Watching in the mirror, his hair was really coming along. Not that he really cared what his hair was before but now it looked good. Bleaching out the longer pieces he was told to dip his head into the shower to rinse it off. Once blow-dried and styled his eyes couldn’t leave the mirror. “Damn.”

“We're not done yet.” She started to pull out several makeup pieces. “Don’t tell me you’re too macho for a little makeup.”

Makeup he didn’t mind. But she didn’t know that little detail. “Sure, but on one condition.”

\---

Adam and Brad where sitting on the couch just waiting. Adam checked his watch several times and each time his hand was smacked by one of Brad's.

“It takes time to be beautiful, you know.” So badly Brad wanted to laugh at his ex.

The click of the bathroom door opening caused both men to look in that direction as well as stand up. Caris came out wearing the shirt Tommy had on when they went in. “I know I’m a genius, and Brad you owe me.” Stepping to the side as Tommy emerged she did a Vanna White impression. “I present the new Tommy Joe.”

To say Tommy was anything less than stunning would be a bold-faced lie. Looking better helped his confidence as well. No longer was he examining the floor. His eyes even seemed brighter as he looked around the room at the faces, all giving him their approval.

The most approving face was Adam’s. A sense of longing with a slight sexual over tone. As well as wishing to push the boy up against the nearest wall and fucking him senseless with or without an audience to watch.

“Idea!” Brad moved over to Caris giving her a lick on the cheek to say he approved in which she quickly elbowed him in the side. “We all look luscious so that means one thing. Clubbing!”

“No, Brad.” People would recognize him, and Adam was not in the mood to dodge drunken fans.

“But we have to. Besides it’s been two, no three days sense I’ve been out clubbing.” Caris gave a fake gasp next to him. “See! I have a reputation to maintain. I bet Tommy wants to get out.” As the blond went to open his mouth however Brad continued to talk. “Then it’s settled. Three against one. Tommy rides with Adam, and Caris with me.”

With things settled, Brad stayed behind for now to put on a face. Adam and Tommy decided to go ahead or rather Brad shoved them out of the door together.

“Has he always been so…”

“Pushy, flamboyant, crazy?” Adam could go on for days when it came to Brad. Getting into the car he didn’t even have to ask the ex where they would meet up. It was always the same club. But after so many years the place was familiar and comfortable.

“Yeah, I guess all of those things.” His brown eyes kept looking over at Adam. The guy wasn’t nearly so bad once he dropped the whole bodyguard image. He was actually nice and well, a little handsome. Nothing wrong with calling a guy handsome, right?

“Brad is one of a kind; I will give him that. His soul is in the right place, though.” Pulling into the parking lot, Adam found a spot and turned off the car.

“So I hear you want to be a rock star?” He and Brad had nothing but time to sit and talk while Tommy was being transformed. “Let’s go live the rock star life style, shall we?”

“Fuck yes.” The first big smile, since being taken in, spread on Tommy’s face. Tonight, he was going to let loose and have fun. He felt as though he deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they entered they were lead to a private booth. It seemed anything Adam wanted he could get. For now it was drinks for the both of them. Jack and coke for Adam and a beer for Tommy. That was just the start of a long line of alcohol. So many people sent shots their way. All for a little attention from Adam.

“This is fucking amazing. Exactly why I want to do it. Play your music and have everyone fuss all over you. Damn, where so I sign up?” Not to be out done Tommy took his share of the shots, downing one right after the next.

Adam danced a bit on the main floor but Tommy stayed behind in the booth. Brad and Caris never showed up. Adam knew a set up though and he was angry at himself for not catching on sooner. But the evening wasn’t a total loss. They were both having a bit of fun.

Shot in hand Tommy watched the other on the dance floor. How, even with a bigger frame, could he move so smoothly? There was a small crowed around him, each guy wanting their time dancing with Adam. Knocking back the shot, he rubbed the side of his mouth with his wrist. There was this warm feeling in his belly. Tommy wanted to believe it was the alcohol but the voice in the back of his mind was telling him it was something entirely different.

A voice next to him startled him a bit. “Hey, there. Wanna come over to my booth? I wouldn’t leave you here all alone.”

Rolling his eyes, Tommy opted to ignore the stranger.

“Come on, baby. A high and mighty rocker can’t treat you right.” The man went to grab at Tommy’s arm. Now he was in for a smack but seemed he didn’t need to.

Clearing his throat Adam stood there behind Tommy with a look on his face, not to be crossed. “You got a problem?”

The guy shook his head 'no' muttering something under his breath that was drawn out by the music. Moving to sit next to Tommy, he was content to know no one would mess with the other now.

“You can really move.” Tommy couldn’t help it. His mind was swimming a bit but really he just felt good. Being around Adam felt good.

“So you where watching?" Taking his glass, he clicked it against Adam’s before they both took a sip. “You know, Brad is certain that you’re gay.” His eyes watching the other. Testing out Cheek's theory.

“I don’t like labels.” He tilted his beer back to his lips to fill the void so he wouldn’t have to talk.

That was not a 'no'. “You know Tommy Joe, there’s nothing wrong with letting someone more experienced guide you through things you’re curious about.” Scooting closer, he tilted up Tommy’s chin a bit looking into eyes that where as wasted as his own. Leaning in he connected their lips.

They started off slow at first testing the waters. When Tommy didn’t move away he deepened the kiss. He placed each hand on the side of the boy's face as his tongue slipped into the boy’s mouth and ran up over the roof of it.

So much for keeping a low profile at the club. When they broke the kiss Adam reached for his drink and downed the rest of it. “Time to go.”

Tommy was not about to disagree. Moving to his feet, he got a quick head rush making him a bit wobbly. Adam was there though, putting his arm around the other to keep him upright. Muttering a quick thanks, they started to leave the club.

Adam hailed down a cab. Way too drunk to attempt to drive back to Brad’s or his place. Once one stopped he opened the door for Tommy to get in, a quick peek at the boy's ass and followed in right after. Deciding that Brad’s was closer, he opted to just go there. Giving the driver the address, he sat back and relaxed. For a moment anyways. Looking over to Tommy, the boy was staring right at him. Seems the kiss set something off in his head. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of…”

Tommy was on Adam. This time he had control of the kiss. Shifting to sit in the man’s lap, his hands clawed at the material of Adam’s shirt. Not to be outdone Adam started to palm Tommy’s growing erection.

The cab driver kept his business to himself. That was till they arrived at the residence. Clearing his throat till the two parted he pointed to the meter.

Opening the door so Tommy could slip out, Adam grabbed enough to cover the fair and give the guy a pretty nice tip as well. The two made their way inside of the house. Seemed rather quiet besides the moans and grunts from the two men pressed together in the entrance way.

The front door closed and both men jumped to see Brad standing there. There was the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Everything was happening better than he'd expected.

Tommy broke away from Adam, moving over to Brad and practically slumped against him in the clumsiest hug he had ever received. “Thank you, Brad. You have no idea the shit I was going through. You saved my life. Really you did.” The words slurred out.

“Aww you got kitten drunk.” His eyes went to Adam who could take alcohol a lot better than Tommy seemed to be able to. Brad rubbed at Tommy’s back feeling the other melting against him. “Don’t sleep with him when he’s drunk. You know someone will regret something in the morning, and if you care for him you’re not going to mess it up now.”

Adam bumped his head back against the wall a few times, hating when Brad was right. Looking at the other two, he noticed Tommy’s ass swaying a little bit from side to side. It was a breaking point for him. Sex no, but there was more to do then just sex, and right now all he wanted was to see that pretty boy cum. Adam moved forward now, locking Tommy between the two men.

Tommy leaned his head back against Adam’s shoulder as he felt the man start to undo his belt. Brad looked down at the action. With Tommy’s erection freed Adam started to stroke it. Adam nodded with his head for Brad to move closer and the two started to kiss. Brad seemed as eager as Adam to use his hands. Breaking off the kiss, he moved two fingers to Tommy’s parted lips.

“Suck em’, kitten.” How quickly Brad’s voice could change from soft to deep and lustful. Both watched as Tommy took Brad's slim fingers into his mouth, working his tongue in a way that surprised them. Slipping his fingers back out, Brad wrapped his arm around the back of the blond, pushing the pants down past his skinny ass as the fabric pooled around the boy's feet. Following the crease of his ass, Brad moved one finger to Tommy’s hole and started to rub small circles over it.

Unraveling quickly, Tommy rocked his hips forward against Adam stroking him, and rocked back against Brad’s finger as it started to push inside of him. His arms gripped mostly onto Brad’s body as he was facing him for support and his knees were shaking. Adam used his free hand to wrap up around his chest to keep him standing. No letting go till they were done with him.

“Adam…Brad…Oh, God.” Knowing the blond could take more, Brad slipped the one finger out and replaced it with two. Adam started to lick up Tommy’s neck and bit at the skin right under his ear. With Adam’s arm pushing up Tommy’s shirt a bit, Brad took advantage and sucked on one nipple then over to the other one. With the fingers he had inside he curled them slightly, finding the right spot to make kitty purr. Adam did his special wrist twist at the head of the boy's cock and it was all over.

Cumming hard in Adam’s hand, the noises made from Tommy’s mouth where sinful. Deep and needy, letting out a release that had built up for far too long. If it wasn’t for Adam holding him up he would have fallen to the floor. Every limb felt boneless.

Pulling his fingers free, Brad took a step back. He did his part. Now it was Adam’s turn to get the kid to bed. “Sweet dreams.” Blowing them both a kiss, he turned to head back into his own room.

With a slight turn Adam was able to lift Tommy up and carry him into the bedroom. The kid looked passed out. Adam figured he was already sleeping it all off. Feeling the heaviness from the alcohol himself, sleep didn’t sound too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

His head was going to explode. The pain seemed to shoot from behind his eyes and towards his temples. Even though he was awake, Tommy made no move to open his eyes and face the day yet. He was still piecing together what got him in this situation. But on a serious plus side he felt warm. Or rather it was next to something very warm. Nuzzling closer the warmth, he let out a sigh.

Eyes shooting open, Tommy sat straight up and instantly regretted it. Not only was the pain in his head throbbing much worse but he was fighting the urge to vomit. Looking over the warm body was Adam’s and more panic ran right down his spine. Did they… But if they had wouldn’t he remember that? Looking down, he pressed his hand to his face, realizing that he was naked.

Moving slow and steady, Tommy slipped from the bed, grabbed his briefs and put them on. Getting out of the room right now he wanted some coffee and some aspirin, and maybe an explanation. Heading into the kitchen, Brad could be seen sipping from a mug.

“Oh, thank God.” Taking a cup near the coffee pot, he poured himself some and sipped it quickly, groaning a bit when his tongue was a little burned. Brad moved over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, tossing it to the blond who caught it and quickly took two. “Thanks.”

“I knew kitten could party.” Brad was smiling from ear to ear.

“Last night I …” Things started to slowly come back to him. Maybe not all the details but enough to make him blush. “Look, I was really drunk."

“Oh no no no, kitten. You are not going to play that card. Not with Adam, and certainly not with me. So Adam’s my ex and I’m sure everyone thinks we have this unspoken tension between us. Don’t misunderstand me kitten, he and I are only friends. I can’t date a guy who takes longer to get ready to go out then I do. And when Adam drinks beer, he burps. Not the small little 'excuse me' ones either, but the huge, earth moving ones. With all that aside Adam has a huge heart and he keeps it right on his sleeve. So you have a choice. You can keep lying to yourself or use his attentions to get what you want and then leave. Empty future if you ask me. One, you will have to keep looking behind your back waiting for me to kick that sweet ass of yours or you can actually take a chance in life. Let him love you, help you and you can help him in return.” Brad finished what was left in his mug and placed it in the sink. “Don’t make me regret taking you in. I will totes claw your eyes out.”

“How the hell can I help someone like him?” Tommy knew that Brad must have been crazy because he had nothing to give Adam that the man could not get for himself easier.

Brad put a hand on his hip shaking his head a little bit. “Really kitten? I am starting to think Caris used too much bleach on you.” With a flick of his wrist Brad left the kitchen.

Lost in his thoughts, Tommy decided to focus on the coffee in his hands. Thinking was not helping his head. Pushing it all out, he looked down into his cup, finding it empty. Pouring a little more into his mug, he looked down the hallway towards the room where he knew Adam would be in. Okay, enough time hiding away. Finding another mug, he poured some coffee into it for the other, then took two aspirin's as well. The walk down the hallway seemed to take so much longer then it should have. Worried about how to wake the other and not knowing how Adam would react to him, made Tommy uneasy. But thank fucking God the man was already awake.

Adam was sitting up in the bed with phone in hand. Seeing Tommy enter, it was quickly set to the side. Priorities where certainly for this boy. Seeing the second mug and medicine being handed over to him caused him to smile. “Thank you.” Adam wondered if he looked as tired as he felt. He was given the medicine and took it first before taking long slips of the hot liquid.

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Tommy nursed the rest of his coffee, not saying anything till he was done. Several times his mouth opened as though he would express how he was feeling or what was happening, but no sound came out.

Deciding to take pity on the poor boy before he poked his mouth out like a fish any longer, Adam moved the covers back and got out of bed. He had felt Tommy move out of bed before. There was a lot going on in that boy’s brain and the last thing Adam wanted to do was make it more complicated. So he had slipped out of the bed earlier to grab his underwear and put it on, nervous that seeing him naked might spook Tommy. Placing the mug on the night stand, Adam brushed some of the blond fringe away from Tommy’s eyes. “I'm going to shower.”

Nodding again, Tommy watched him leave the bedroom. As the bathroom door closed a few minute later, another door opened and Brad stood in his doorway. “Going out. If you two get a little kinky, there is a video camera in my closet.” Winking, he looked down at his phone at an incoming text. “Should be out pretty late. I totes owe Caris for all the work she did on you so I promised her dinner and then a club.” He went to leave and stopped. “Oh and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. That doesn’t leave much. Tootles.” With a wave of his fingers, Brad left for the day.

Left alone, Tommy set down his mug. It clinked against the one Adam had been drinking out of. More thoughts drifted to Adam and what Brad had said to help him. Pushing himself to stand, he slowly walked to the frame of the door, looking towards the closed bathroom door. “Stop being a pussy.” Moving to stand before the door, Tommy turned the handle. If it was locked, then he knew he shouldn’t be going in there; that he was wrong about certain things and should get his head on straight. But if it was unlocked, then he should enter. He should go for it. He should grow a set. The handle was unlocked.

Not trying to be quiet but not trying to make a lot of noise either, he closed the door behind him, and with one swift motion, pushed his briefs down and stepped out of them. He had balls, big brass ones. Pushing aside the curtain enough for him to step in, Tommy was greeted with a soapy Adam who was looking right at him and smiling wide.

Thinking it was only Brad coming in to tell him something, Adam was surprised to find it was actually Tommy instead. A much better surprise, that’s for sure. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	6. Chapter 6

Adam rinsed himself off before changing places with Tommy so now he could be under the warm spray. Starting with the boy’s hair, Adam grabbed the shampoo. He let his fingers massage the scalp. Watching Tommy’s eyes slide closed, he grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands before placing it back. Now his hands started to work on that lean little body. Massaging the shoulders and then down the arms. Being careful not to push it too much too fast and scare the boy away.

Questions drifted into his mind again. The same ones he had had from the first moment he saw Tommy. What happened to lead him onto the streets? Was he a victim of society or just a simple run away? How long had he been out there? What had he seen? Seemed far too personal to just come out and ask it.

Tommy dipped his head into the stream; he let the suds wash out of his hair. It was amazing how Adam seemed to find all the tense muscles in his body and one by one felt it all fade away. Flipping his head back quickly, a spray of water slashed in several directions behind him.

“Little fucker.” Adam rubbed at his face where he had been hit. The two laughed about it for a few moments. Adam’s hands moved down lower on the boy's back and down over the cheeks of his ass, massaging them and looking over at Tommy’s face. The boy’s eyes looked back towards his own. The need of wanting shining clear as day in those intense brown eyes. His lips parted slightly as Tommy’s breathing started to quicken. A tiny water droplet clung onto the boy's bottom lip. Leaning down, Adam sucked on Tommy’s bottom lip to capture it.

Moaning against the other, Tommy could feel the blood rushing south. He palmed it a bit. Maybe this was it. Sure his body was very willing but inside he started to panic a bit.

“Relax," Adam whispered against the others ear, taking Tommy’s hands and placing them on the tile in front of him. Moving up close to his back, Adam reached around much like the night before, his hand taking Tommy’s cock and stroking it slowly.

Moving against Adam’s hand back and forth, Tommy was making his own rhythm. Moving back suddenly, he found himself moving right against Adam’s hard on. The soap running down his body helped to make it all feel easier. How Adam’s cock slid right between his cheeks! Gasping out, Tommy gripped at the tile wall. Instinct took over and he rocked back against Adam harder.

“Aren’t we eager?” Grabbing a hold of Tommy’s waist, he stilled the boy’s movements. “I have you now. Let me take control.” Backing up just slightly Adam used one hand to pull on the skin of the boy’s bottom. His other hand moved towards Tommy’s hole. Letting the tip brush against the puckered flesh, he felt the boy tremble. Giving a little pressure, he pushed the finger inside.

Leaning his head against the tile of the shower, Tommy was doing his best to just remember to keep breathing. Not like he didn’t remember what Brad did the night before, but Adam’s finger was thicker then Brad's and he was so out of it if there was any discomfort, he didn’t remember it. This stung a bit. When he felt the second finger enter the sting became more intense. Tommy’s heart was beating so fast it started to hurt, and too quickly he was freaking himself out. If fingers hurt then there would be no way that Adam could get his cock in there and not send him to the hospital.

“No.” Tommy’s voice was such a whisper that the water drowned it out. The shaking increased. “No, no no.”

Adam removed his fingers and wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy. “Shhh it's okay. I’m sorry. No more alright? I have you, it’s alright.”

Moving in the other’s arms, Tommy grabbed a hold of Adam’s body and gripped onto his skin for dear life. Tears where running down his face. He felt stupid for letting his emotions pour out of himself like this but there was no stopping them. Holding back for so many years, the damn burst open and Adam just so happened to be there to witness the fallout.

Turing off the water, Adam kept one arm around Tommy while the other grabbed a towel. Moving it around the blond, he stood there till the shaking stopped. “Better?”

Shaking his head yes, Tommy moved away from the other and out of the shower. There was no way he could look into Adam’s eyes right now. Afraid to see the disappointment or worse, pity. With the towel wrapped tightly around him, Tommy headed for his room and shut the door behind him. After pacing a few moments and cursing himself out, he finally calmed down enough to get dressed and leave the room.

Opening the door slowly, he wouldn’t have blamed Adam for leaving. How much of a broke, homeless punk could one guy take? But Adam was still there. Noises could be heard from the bathroom. Stepping closer, he peeked inside. Standing there in different clothes was Adam, leaning close to the mirror as he put on some eyeliner. Watching Adam checking it out how it looked, he handed the pencil over in his direction, silently asking if he wanted some.

“I don’t know how to use that stuff too well. Always poke the shit out of my eye.” Smirking a little, Tommy noticed the various makeup containers on the counter. Damn this guy really had it all.

“Then let me put some on you.” Picking up various compacts, Adam placed them back into a black box. There was a clean space for Tommy to park his cute ass on the counter. “Need a stool?”

“Ha fucking ha.” Tommy moved to sit where Adam had instructed. The tension that seemed so alive just moments before was long gone now. “I used to have shoes that had thick soles in them. But after a while they wore out and they're not cheap.”

Moving closer to apply the eyeliner, he had got a good look at Tommy’s outfit today. Another one of Brad’s outfits. There was the Marilyn Mason shirt but Tommy was going to wear it out having it on every day. Eyes done, he picked up a compact mirror and let the boy see.

“You’re going to have to teach me your trick. I didn’t feel the need to flinch away from the pencil at all.” Checking himself out and making several faces, he nodded his head a bit. Fuck, he looked hot.

“I would be more than happy to show you. Today I have a phone conference around four but I’m free till then. I have been craving some shopping. Care to join me?”

“Fuck yes.” Hopping off of the counter, Tommy left the bathroom to go find his shoes.

Adam finished putting the makeup away and locked the top of the box up. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about the blond but he was hooked on him. Giving one final glance in the mirror, he was happy with what he saw. “You’re in trouble, Adam. Big trouble.” Because he knew he was hooked on Tommy.


	7. Chapter 7

Never before had Tommy ever been on a shopping trip quite like this one. Even before he was homeless there was always an awareness of how much he could spend on things. With Adam though that was not the case. He liked how it looked; he bought it. When he saw the price tag on one pair of jeans Tommy choked on his own spit. Took a few minutes of Adam rubbing his back for it to clear up.

Most of the stores Tommy had no interest in. Adam seemed to sense that so the last stop was a special one. One could tell right away that the store was unusual. The windows had manikins dressed in odd, punkish style fashions. Entering the store, the inside was just as impressive. The store was divided and Tommy headed towards the left side where all the boys clothing were. Near the back of the store was a staircase in the shape of a shoe. It led to the upper lever where there where - you guessed it - shoes.

Like a kid in a candy store Tommy couldn’t decide what to look at first. His fingers traced along the clothing he passed as he finally chose a rack of vintage t-shirts. Choosing a Metallica one, he went to check the price tag when a hand came over his to stop him.

“You can pay me back when you’re a famous rock star. Now pick some things out so we can get you out of those clothes.” As tommy went to open his mouth to complain, Adam kept talking. “The only stipulation I have for you now is you have to try the things on. I will be a good boy and wait right outside of the dressing rooms. Cross my heart.” Drawling an X over his heart, his smile was sincere.

After they both had several items in hand Tommy slipped into one of the dressing rooms. Sure dressing up seemed rather childish but it turned out to be more fun than he had expected. Each time the curtain was pushed back he would do some crazy pose for Adam who always hooted or clapped. Once he even had his camera phone out snapping pictures. They left the store with so many bags they needed help to load the car.

Driving off, Adam glanced at the time. “Shit, I didn’t realize how late it is. Mind if we go back to my house?” Lane had a special phone set up in Adam’s study for when they had phone conferences. Cell phones weren’t always reliable and sometimes they needed video. This high tech phone had it all.

“No, no that’s fine. Hey, I am going to pay you back for all that stuff. Brad too.” Looking down at his fingers, Tommy was chipping away at the polish Caris had put on. He liked it better when it was distressed looking.

“I’m sure you are. Today I plan on talking to Lane about you. If there is a way to make things happen, she will do it. The woman cannot be stopped.” Laughing a little he turned the radio station to something they could both enjoy. When a really good song would come on Adam would sing and Tommy would play air guitar.

Arriving at the house, Adam had a few minutes to give a tour. Showing off the main rooms, he ended the tour in the kitchen. “Make yourself something to eat.” Reaching into the fridge, Adam pulled out a health juice drink. “Watch TV if you want. Shouldn’t be more than about twenty minutes or so.” There was a brief awkward moment where it looked like Adam was going to go in and kiss Tommy’s lips but stopped himself to peck on the boy’s cheek instead.

Watching the other go, Tommy stood there contemplating many things. The grumble in his stomach was the loudest voice and therefore won out. Opening the fridge though, all he seemed to find was healthy food. No, this would not do. Searching cupboards next it was more of the same. Then there was the small cupboard over the fridge. Not that he was proud but he had to get his knees up on the counter to reach that high and the find was well worth it. No matter how healthy someone tries to eat, there is always some junk food stash in the kitchen. Grabbing one of the boxes of Hostess, he climbed back down and headed into the living room.

Checking out the DVD’s, Tommy was sure there wasn’t much of a selection because the man was so busy. Instead he turned on the TV to watch some white trash entertainment aka Jerry Springer.

\---

Entering his study, Adam closed the door behind him. Making it right on time for the call, they went over a lot of material that he already knew. But that was the case sometimes; getting reminded of things time and time again.

“So with that out of the way is there anything else you want to bring up, Adam?”

“There is.” Adam cleared his throat and continued. “There’s a boy you have to listen to. He can play guitar like the instrument is a part of himself and his look…”

“This isn’t because he’s cute is it?”

“Lane…”

“Adam, I know you. You should never mix business and relationships. They never work out.”

“Sometimes they do but that’s beside the point.” Adam knew he was getting off track of where he wanted to go with this. “Just listen to him. That’s all I’m asking of you. Of anyone, you will give him a fair chance.”

There was a sigh over the phone. “Okay, Adam. Bring him in but know I’m going to be honest whether he has 'it' or not.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” The two said their goodbyes before he hung up.

Leaving his office, Adam walked into the living room shaking his head a bit at the display he found. There was Tommy slouched onto the couch. One leg resting normally as the other was stretched out. Several Twinkie wrappers around his person. His shirt had inched up a bit to reveal his stomach. Tommy seemed content to stare at the TV and scratch his belly. “So you found my stash, huh?”

“There’s still one or two…” Tommy peeked into the box. “or one left.” Picking up the wrappers he shoved them back into the box for now.

Joining the other on the couch, Adam couldn’t wait to tell him the good news. It was best to just come out and say it. “I got you an audition with Lane. Before then we should head over to my friend Monte’s house. Borrow a guitar from him.”

Sitting right up, Tommy’s mouth hung open a bit. “You are fucking amazing. I could kiss you right now.”

One eyebrow raised. It was an open invitation. “Then why don’t you?”

Why didn’t he? Closing the gap so quickly to kiss the other, at first they bumped teeth. Smooth move. Moving away slightly, he rubbed at his mouth, muttering a sorry before giving it a second try. Much better this time.

Hands where next. Tommy’s on Adam’s shirt pulling him close and Adam’s inching up the back of the other's shirt to feel more of him. But it changed quickly. Adam was moving away from the other, stopping it this time.

There was a look of rejection on Tommy’s face. Sure he knew Adam didn’t mean it to be that way. Adam didn’t want to freak him out again.

“Did you look at the movies I have?” Shifting on the couch, Adam was willing for his cock to settle. Now was not the time.

“Adam.” Tommy shifted on the couch, moving to bring his legs up. It was a protective position. “I want to be open and honest with you.”

This was it. Adam could see the walls slowly starting to come down though they were trying to put up a fight to the bitter end. “Tommy, you can tell me anything. I’m here to listen, not to judge.”


	8. Chapter 8

The TV was turned off and Adam took Tommy’s hand. He felt privileged that Tommy was about to open up to him and knew no matter what the other was going to say he would keep quiet and listen.

“I’ve been out on the street for about five years. Everything happened so fast. I wasn’t ready for it.” His free hand fiddled a bit with the hem of his shirt. Not sure where to start and then figured the beginning was always best. “I grew up with my dad. My mom died shortly after I was born. No matter how hard I try I can’t remember her. But my dad was awesome though. He was there for everything I did in school. Never knew how because he held down two jobs and did side work whenever it was offered. I got a side job to help out with the bills but the second my grades slipped he made me quit it. Said some things where more important than money.

“In high school I changed completely. Discovered music and started playing the guitar. My dad was the only one I told that I wanted to be in a band and didn’t laugh in my face. He really believed in me you know? I was in a band back then. We sucked but being young and playing we felt on top of the world. Even booked a gig at a small run down club. So when I went on stage and played I knew my father was going to be really proud of me. So caught up in it all I didn’t even realize he wasn’t there till afterward. Tried calling home and no answer. No one seemed to know anything.”

The nervous hand moved to his hair pulling at the blond strands. Tommy was taking a moment to say the next part. He had cried once today and was not planning on a repeat performance. “Do you have like beer or something?”

Taking their connected hands, Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s before letting go and slipping into the kitchen. Soon he brought back two beers. His sat on the small table in front of them. Tommy took his and downed half of the bottle right away. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he kept the bottle close with one hand. The other searching out Adam’s again which the singer took and laced their fingers together.

“My dad had been really sick but never told me about it. Didn’t want me to worry. On the way to my show his heart stopped. An ambulance came but it was too late. I was still in high school with no other family members that I knew of anyways. Sure I had friends but none of where close enough to let me stay there. Made sense for me to quit school and get a job but the bills where too much for me. I sold everything that wasn’t nailed down. Only kept a few articles of clothing and the acoustic guitar my dad bought me for my birthday.”

The beer came back to his lips though he sipped slower now. Adam was stroking the top of his hand with a thumb. “So I lost the house. The place was run down anyways. My employer wasn’t too happy to find me sleeping behind the stock so he fired me. I never realized how scary it would be to sleep on the streets till I was forced to do it. The other guys around me nicked named me 'pretty boy'. Fucking hated that name.” Tommy let out a sigh remembering it. Taking the beer bottle to his lips again he downed the rest of it and placed it on the table.

“Cash ran out quick. I tried to keep it to one meal a day. Thankfully time seemed to move quickly, too. Three years out on my own and I got it all to a rhythm. I knew when to be at the mission for free food. The best corners to panhandle. The streets at night to avoid. Wasn’t the best life but I was still breathing, still playing so I thought everything would be fine.” He let out a nervous laugh before taking up Adam’s untouched beer. The man didn’t seem to mind. Taking a sip, Tommy licked at his bottom lip.

“Met a guy named Mike. Said he could get me a job. Help me out. The works. So one night I was hungry. Got in trouble for panhandling and missed out on the meal at the mission. They feed you so little there as it is, and I was starving. The guy's place should have tipped me off. It felt dirty, sleazy but on the table he had bags of take out. I downed that shit faster than I have ever eaten before. I was shown to the bathroom and took a shower so hot by the time I got out my skin was as red as a lobster's Gets better still; I had a room with a bed. It had been year’s since I'd slept in a real fucking bed. The second my head hit that pillow I was out.” Taking larger sips of the beer, Tommy now wished he had asked for something stronger.

“I was woken up in the middle of the night by a man in my bed. His fucking hands where on my body and it made me feel sick. My mind was all cloudy though as I was in a thick fog. I think they drugged the food but I can’t be sure. The next thing I knew the guy had his hand down the back of my pants and…and.” Tipping the bottle back against his lips, Tommy finished this one off as well letting out a pretty impressive belch when he was done. Placing it next to the other one, he curled his legs closer to his chest.

“Mike sold me. So much for slavery being dead. But that piece of shit never got what he wanted. Had a panic attack and ended up puking on the guy. Was roughed up a bit for it. But when he left the room I grabbed my stuff and slipped out of a window. I kept to myself after that. Not even playing for a while to get change, afraid they would come after me. After a year passed I realized that I just didn’t give a shit. I found a paper in a trash bin that had Mike’s picture on it. His prostitution ring was caught when a boy he owned ended up dead in the garbage behind a 7-11.”

Leaning his head against the back of the couch, he turned so that he was looking at Adam now. Adam gave the boy's hand a squeeze. “I don’t know why I took Brad up on his offer that day. Rational thinking would have told me to say no but I don’t know. Seemed like I was supposed to go. Where it’s taken me, I see that feeling wasn’t wrong. And now there’s you and I…I mean I don’t know what we are exactly. Just thought you should know what happened.”

Moving closer to Tommy he placed the boy's hand between both of his own. “I believe in being blunt. I like you, Tommy. I want to be close to you but I’m not going to push it. Hell as long as I have certain toys and my right hand I can be quiet patient.” The two laughed a little and Tommy scooted a bit closer still. Now he was close enough where their legs rested against each other.

Picking up the remote, he handed over to Tommy who took it happily. Turning the TV back on, he flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch. His head slid over a bit so now it rested against Adam’s shoulder. Adam said he would wait for him to be ready. It was more than he could ever ask of anyone in his life. Given so much already.

Stopping on one of the movie channels, he tossed the remote onto the cushion of the couch. Closing his eyes, Tommy didn’t care about what was on. Instead he was listening to the beating of Adam’s heart. How it closely matched his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Brad had accused Adam of stealing his project away. The day after the talk he had driven Tommy back over there to collect the few items he still had and then returned to his house to move Tommy into the spare room. Though Tommy’s items were in there and he practiced playing the guitar each night after the lights were turned off when the house became quiet, Tommy would cross the hall into Adam’s room and slip under the covers of his bed. Adam never turned him away. Each time he would pull Tommy closer into his chest to share the warmth with him. If not the blond would torture him with icy fingers and toes.

It had only been two days but the two already had a routine in place in the house. They never invaded each other’s personal space but at the same time one would know when the other wanted to be close. At times simple touches or kisses would turn into something more. Soon there was pulling of clothing and nipping at skin. Adam would always pull away first. Getting to the point where if he didn’t stop he wasn’t so sure he could. Adam seemed to have the patience of a saint.

When the day of his try out came Tommy was fidgety. Constantly moving about like a kid who ate his weight in candy. Adam had tried to calm his nerves. Told him he was amazing more times than he could count but the nervousness was still there.

Adam went into her office first. With the door closed Tommy leaned up against the wall of the waiting room. Far too nervous to sit. Next to him was a guitar case and a small amp. Time went by at a snail’s pace. Making it worse was knowing they were talking about him. The door clicked and Tommy looked up to see Adam’s smiling face coming out. Motioning for Tommy to come closer, he grabbed the case and amp.

“Go in there and show her what you show me every day.” Adam caressed the side of his neck for just a few moments before stepping back, allowing Tommy to enter the room. Once inside the door was shut and Adam had not followed him in. There was a woman sitting behind a desk. Her face was blank so Tommy had no idea if she was happy to see him play or if this was some favor for Adam. Putting the items in his hands down, he quickly wiped his hand on his jeans before extending it to the woman. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Newland.”

Shaking Tommy’s hand back, Lane was checking this boy out. His look was fresh and different. Tommy seemed to own it as well. “Play something for me.”

“Any requests?” Moving to take the guitar out, he was treating it carefully. Not only was it borrowed but it had cost more than anything he had ever owned in his entire life.

“I’m more interested in knowing you can play then what you choose to play.”

She had a point. Strumming a few cords, his fingers started to move and soon an early song of Marilyn Manson’s. After he changed it up to something slower. Showing his wide range of talent. As the last chord was played he looked over to her, not sure what happens next.

“You can let Adam in now.” She had a feeling he was waiting just outside of the door to see how it went. When Tommy opened the door to have Adam standing right there she almost laughed. “Take a seat, you two.” Tommy placed the guitar back into the case before sitting down in front of the desk. Adam reached over and took his hand.

“You are pretty amazing, Tommy Joe.” Just as the boy was about to jump up she put a hand up. “But…” Why was there always buts? “I don’t have anyone looking for a guitar player at the moment. We do need someone to play bass. Can you play the bass?”

“Sure. I mean of course.” Not that well but he would practice every day if that was the only thing holding him back.

“Adam’s bass player didn’t work out. I want to give you the job, Tommy but I don’t want anything going on between the two of you to interfere with work. Think you can handle that?”

“Fuck yes I can! Ouch!” Tommy rubbed his shin where Adam had kicked him. “Sorry, I mean yes ma’am I can.”

“I’ll work out a contract and be in touch with you.” Standing up, the two boys stood as well. Adam came around and gave Lane a bear hug lifting her off of the ground a little bit. “Okay, okay put me down.”

\---

Back at Adam’s house Tommy was a ball of energy. “I can’t fucking believe it!” Practically bouncing up and down on the furniture all, Adam could do was shake his head and laugh. “We should celebrate or something.”

“Good idea but tonight is bad for me.” He had a photo shoot across town. Even if traffic was somehow nonexistent it would be pretty late when he returned. “What about going out with Brad? He’s been texting me every day, asking how you are. Let him see with his own eyes that I didn’t corrupt you. Not fully anyways.”

This seemed like the perfect time to give Tommy the small gift he had picked up. Leaving the other in the living room for a moment, he pulled it out of his dresser drawer. Coming back he was dangling it for Tommy to see. It was a key on a keychain with a skull on it.

Taking it, Tommy looked down at the key. “What’s this for?”

“It’s for you to be able to come and go as you please. Shouldn’t have to be stuck inside when I have meetings and such to go to. I love you and I trust you.”

The importance of such a simple thing was almost over powering. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say it’s about damn time. Now give me your phone so I can call Brad.”

Getting up off of the couch Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around Adam’s middle hiding his face against the others chest. “Thank you, Adam.”

\---

Brad had come to pick him up later in the evening after Adam had left. For once it was Tommy who would not shut up in the car. Even though it had been just a few days he had so much that he wanted to share. Smiling and nodding, Brad seemed content to let him ramble on.

But Brad has a surprise for him. “You don’t read the paper do you?” Pulling it out from the side compartment, it was handed over to the other. “Page seven which is totes unbelievable. I mean maybe page two or three.”

Flipping to the right page, his jaw dropped when he saw himself and Adam in the paper. Seemed someone had taken shot of them together when they had been out shopping. The small article went on to talk about the new mystery man in the singer’s life. It was weird but it didn’t bother him. Shrugging it off, he closed up the paper and tossed it into the back seat. “I don’t care what they say about me.”

“I think my work is complete.” Count another project a success. Brad felt proud and his karma felt cleansed. Pulling up to the club and parking, Brad did some weird wave with his hand. “This master releases you into the world.”

Raising one eyebrow, Tommy then shook his head. “You are fucking weird, Brad.” But it made the guy lovable in a way. The two got out and went inside.

Living it up, Tommy drank and even danced a bit. Brad was seen with one boy that he was really getting into. So when Brad soon came up MIA he figured the two were getting hot and heavy somewhere more private.

Finishing up a shot, he headed back out onto the dance floor when a bigger guy blocked his path. Tommy went to walk around but the guy moved in his way then, too. “What the fuck dude?” He just wanted to dance and waste time till Adam was back home. This douche bag was raining on his parade.

“I know who you are.” Nodding his head a bit, he pushed Tommy back a step. A few of the guy’s friends came to join by his side. “Boys, we got ourselves a faggot.”


	10. Chapter 10

If things were different, if these low lives would have called him that out on the streets Tommy would have jumped on them without thinking twice. Turning to walk away, he could hear one of them making chicken noises to him. The evening was shot after that. Tommy had tried to track Brad down but everyone seemed to say the same thing. That they had just seen him but he wasn’t around now. Patience running thin, Tommy borrowed one boy's phone to try to call Brad. As it went to voice mail he told the other that he was going to head back home. Giving the phone back, the blond headed out of the club.

Hands in his pocket Tommy focused on the street as he walked along the side walk. The noise of the city surrounded him. That was why he was distracted to the one voice behind him till he heard that word again. Swallowing hard, he made the choice to stop and fight. Sure he could have run off but if this was going to happen to him he wanted to show that he was strong. Turning to look at the assholes, he balled up his fists at his sides.

There were three of them. All bigger than Tommy. The same one that had confronted him in the nightclub was in his face right now. “Your that faggot in the paper. I don’t like your boyfriend and I don’t like you.”

Tommy looked at the guy in front of him with great disgust. Then he glanced at the other two. There was no way to get out of this and not be hurt. So he decided if he was going to go down he would do so in a blaze of glory. Tommy spit in the guy’s face.

One fist connected with his jaw and another to his side. The pain coursed though him so quickly that it made his vision blurry and his legs shake. He had managed to get a few hits in but the ones giving to him where too much. Collapsing to the ground, the round of men kicked at him a bit.

When the hitting stopped Tommy tried to prepare himself for the next round. The figures around him vanished and were replaced with a smaller one with a voice that sounded so familiar. Blinking several times the image came into focus. So now he found Brad. Letting his eyes slide closed again the voices around him where loud and annoying. All Tommy wanted to do was sleep. So he closed his eyes and passed out.

\---

The pain was still there, so was the angry voices. Tommy tried to focus on what was going on around him but the words where not connecting as quickly as they should.

“You were supposed to watch out for him. Where the hell where you?”

“I ran into an old friend. I had no idea those guys where hassling him. Do you really think I would have just let him get hurt?”

“What should I think, Brad? Besides the fact that you were so busy getting head that you almost let Tommy die. I can’t believe you. Cannot fucking believe you.”

“Adam…”

“Get out of my face. You’re the last person I want to see right now.”

Hearing a door close,one of the blurry figures came closer to the bed. “Tommy?” There was a touch to the side of his face. The hand so warm. It could belong to no one else but Adam. “How do you feel?”

Did he really just ask him that? “I feel like I was beat up by three dipshits with small dicks.” Adam didn’t laugh at his joke. It was becoming pretty clear that he was in a hospital bed. There was an IV in his right hand. Tommy was poking at it with his left.

“Don’t do that.” Adam took Tommy’s left hand and placed it between both of his own. “I should have brought you with me to the shoot. Or better yet I can get you a body guard of your own so that this can never happen again.”

“It was just one of those things. It’s not going to happen…”

“Because I will put things into motion. Tommy I know what’s best for you. Now just take some time and rest.” Adam leaned down and pecked Tommy’s lips.

“I don’t need to be babysat.” Though his voice was raspy it was clear to see how annoyed he was becoming.

“This is not up for discussion. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you again. I know what’s best.” That was anything that would keep his love safe.

With the door opening again and a nurse entering, the topic was closed. Tommy laid there looking up at the ceiling trying to get himself to calm down about the issue but it would not go away. He could see himself loving Adam but he refused to live under his thumb. What he had to do was not easy.

Tommy was in the hospital for just two days. Adam had to be away for an interview or shoot or something. It was easy to lose track. Brad offered to come and pick him up but he refused. He didn’t want Brad to be blamed for what was about to go down.

Taking a bus to Adam’s place, he let himself inside. Everywhere he turned Tommy was faced with a memory that made him smile. He tried to write a note but nothing he could have written would have sounded right. Tommy loved Adam but Adam’s love was binding him too tightly. Placing his key on the table, Tommy grabbed only the items he had when Brad had found him that day. Locking up behind him, Tommy left.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy took up life back on the streets as though he had never left it at all. Not that that was a good thing but he knew he could survive. Trying not to look back at the glimpse of what was, he got right back to what he did before. It had been days, a week maybe Tommy wasn’t sure and didn’t care. Sitting next to a trash bin playing his guitar. A cup was right in front of him to collect change from those passing by.

It was almost noon and he had collected a few coins here and there. Most ignored him. Strumming out a tune, he was making up as he went along when something heavier than a coin dropped into his cup. Tommy’s fingers stopped as he looked down into the cup. There inside was a key on a skull keychain. His hands started to shake just slightly as his heart dropped. Looking up, there stood Adam. Not the rock star but the man. Dressed in simple clothes, a cap on his head and sunglasses on his face.

Tommy put the guitar to the side propping it up next to the bin as Adam moved to sit next to him. Watching the other remove his sunglasses, Tommy could see that Adam had no makeup on. He showed up venerable, beautiful. Covered in the freckles, few got to see up close like this.

“I apologize.” Adam spoke first. His eyes not looking at Tommy, fully afraid his emotions would get the better of him. “I was so afraid to lose you that I gripped onto you too tightly.”

Swallowing hard, Tommy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth biting at it. This was really happening. “I’m sorry, too. For taking off like I did.” Fear made people do stupid things. Add love to the mix and watch the chaos happen.

“Can we be fixed?” Rubbing at his eyes, Adam turned looking at Tommy’s fingers. Moving his eye line slowly up the boys torso and finally to his innocent face. When their eyes connected and Tommy shook his head a little to nod a yes, the world stopped. “You had me scared shitless.”

Taking Adam’s hand in his own, Tommy started to move to curl himself up against the other. Adam wrapped his arms around the boy. They were together again and it was all that mattered.

Moving Tommy back in went more smoothly then Adam could have hoped for. Taking it slowly, he was learning not to smother the blond. In turn Tommy was helping to keep Adam more grounded. Once Tommy started to play bass and make his own money he didn’t feel quite as tense anymore.

The two returned home from the club, not drunk but feeling buzzed and happy. They had met up with Brad and Caris that night. It felt good to catch up with each other.

“Want another beer?” Adam slipped off his shoes at the front door and headed towards the kitchen.

Doing the same, Tommy was in deep thought. His creepers where placed next to Adam’s shoes. Crazy how when things finally fit together it happens so suddenly. Tommy knew what he wanted. Entering the kitchen he took the beer offered to him but he didn’t drink it. Placing it on the counter, he took Adam’s too and placed it next to his own. Though Adam looked confused the look didn’t last long. Moving closer Tommy got up on his tippy toes and pulled Adam by his shirt the rest of the way to connect their lips. Exploring Adam’s mouth, his hands moved under Adam’s shirt brushing over the light chest hair he found. When a moan came out of his throat, Adam pushed him away.

“Tommy is this…are you?”

“I’m ready.” Letting out a small oaf noise as Adam picked him up like a rag doll, he sealed their lips together once more. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s middle. Warm hands gripped at his ass as they started towards the bedroom.

It took one bump against a door frame for Adam to break the kiss. “Need to see, baby.” This just meant Tommy was now attacking at his neck. There would be marks in the morning but fuck if he cared. Getting into the bedroom Tommy was pressed against the mattress with Adam’s weight on top of him. Slipping the boy's legs from his waist, Adam moved to kneel. His chest rose and fell quickly. Adam had played the good boy and waited. This was his pay off. Taking off his shirt, it was tossed to the side. Tommy went to undo his belt but Adam’s hand stopped him. “Please let me. I want you to feel everything.”

When the blond moved his hand back Adam went to work on his belt. Getting it done and then made quick work of his pants as well. He grabbed a hold of the fabric with the briefs and pulled it down the boy’s legs. As he pulled off each sock, Tommy grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off tossing it to the edge of the bed. Laying there so exposed, Tommy felt the heat that started to build on his face and spread out through his chest.

“You look beautiful.” Pulling Tommy’s legs open wider, Adam leaned down to kiss at the boy’s stomach, watching his skin jump a bit. For now Adam kept his pants on. If Tommy where to change his mind it would be best that he was not fully naked. The kisses continued south and when Adam kissed the tip of Tommy’s cock, the boy’s whole body trembled. Licking down the length to his balls, Adam sucked on one then switched over to the other. Lower still, getting to the boy's small puckered hole.

This was where Adam took his time. Kissing at the skin and then placing light licks against it. Easing his tongue inside being urged on by Tommy’s moans. Soft as they were Adam heard them. Moving back to kiss at Tommy’s thigh, he watched how the boy had his head to the side. Fringe covering parts of his face but not those lick able lips parted just enough to make Adam want to ravish him for days.

Taking Tommy’s hand in his own, the blond squeezed for a moment silently giving Adam the go ahead to continue. His free hand moved up towards his mouth to suck on a finger before bringing it back down between the boy’s legs. Rubbing the tip against the hole, Tommy let out a noise that sounded close to a mew. Pushing the tip inside, Tommy stiffened but just from the initial shock of it. Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand and the boy started to relax.

Pushing his finger deeper inside, Adam leaned down to give some attention to Tommy’s nipples. The moans became louder, almost strained with how badly he wanted it. Gripping the sheets tightly, Tommy moved his legs further apart.

Pulling out one finger now he returned to push in two. Twirling his tongue around Tommy’s nipple till it became a hard bud, he nipped at it. Tugging it slightly between his teeth. Soon the blond was rocking his hips against the other's hand, wanting it deeper. When the fingers curled to press against the boy, prostate Tommy nearly screamed out.

“Please fucking please!” Please for more. Please for anything. His entire body was vibrating with energy.

Adam pulled their connected hands up to his mouth to kiss the top of Tommy’s before letting it go. The tent in his pants now was just indecent. Getting off of the bed, Adam made quick work of the rest of his clothing. Opening the night stand drawer he took out a small tube of lube and a condom before moving back onto the bed.

Ripping open the condom with his teeth, Adam spit the ripped piece out of his mouth as he took the condom and put it on. Next came the lube, pouring some onto his hand and stroking his hard length to coat it. Adam winced a little at this, being so turned on it was almost painful.

Moving to line himself up, Tommy reached out to take Adam’s hand once more. Starting to push inside, he heard a hiss of pain from the other. “Calm yourself. Take a few deep breaths. The pain will pass, I promise.”

Nodding his head, Tommy did just that. Taking a deep breath in and letting it flow out of his lungs. Adam was moving slowly and for that he was grateful. Once he felt Adam flush up against his body the sensation was beyond words. “Adam…” Saying his name, and he was there lavishing gentle kisses up the side of his neck.

“Your body is so tight, so hot. You have no idea how crazy it’s makes me.” Nipping on an earring, Tommy turned his head to face him. Their lips connected and the blond rocked his hips a bit, testing out the feeling and liking it.

Now it was Adam’s turn to make the noise. As the kiss broke Adam started to move his hips. Starting a slow rhythm at first.

Never in a million years did Tommy think Adam’s body temperature could get any warmer than it was right now. His fingers tried to grip at Adam’s back, urging him to move faster. When his spot was rubbed against once more Tommy made sure Adam got the hint by gripping onto the man’s black hair tightly.

Adam was known for moving his body sexually on the dance floor. Taking those moves to the bedroom was driving the blond nuts. He could see it. Snapping his hips forward, Adam reached between their bodies, stroking the boy just a few times before he came undone. Spilling his cum on his hand.

A few thrusts more and Adam too was cuming. His body shaking against the others. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Every part of him felt like goo. As he went to pull Adam closer the other was moving away from him.

“One moment, baby.” Kissing Tommy’s nose, he pulled out of the other and headed towards the bathroom. Getting rid of the condom and cleaning up he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some warm water before returning. Moving back onto the bed, he took his time cleaning up Tommy. Once he was finished Adam tossed it onto the hamper before crawling up the bed. Pulling Tommy so his back was up against his chest, he held him there.

“Welcome back home, Tommy Joe.”

There was no holding back the smile growing on his face. This was his home now. “It’s good to be back.” Even better to be wrapped up in the arms of a man who captured his heart.

The End


End file.
